


New Years Celebrations

by iwillstormacrossthesea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Post-Mass Effect 3, Thane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstormacrossthesea/pseuds/iwillstormacrossthesea
Summary: It's time to ring in a New Year filled with love and peace.Stormy Shepard has decided that there is no better way to celebrate this New Year than to show Thane good old planet Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much shameless fluff and happiness because screw 2016 <3
> 
> Written for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Facebook group drabble challenge. The theme was of Winter :D

Commander Shepard smiled brightly as she looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, causing the sight before her to quickly change from a crystal blue to hues of purple, pink, oranges and darker blues - dusk would always be able to seduce her in ways dawn never could.  
As she sat there in a comfy chair on the terrace of her hotel room she thought about all the chaos the past few years had brought. She had been made the first human spectre, died, been brought back to life, benched, and then asked to save the Galaxy. She had gone from being “mentally unstable” in the words of the counsel to the only one who could save everyone in only moments…  
She sighed and looked down at her mug, which was filled to the brim with hot chocolate and had been sprinkled with baby marshmallows. She watched as steam rose from it, the heat in the cup strongly voicing its aversion so being in such cold surroundings. She looked up yet again to see that the sky was mostly dark blue, and gasped lightly when she noticed snow beginning to fall. Only a few specks were visible at first, but soon a blanket of the flakes covered everything on the city below.  
Shepard quickly sipped her cocoa before rising and returning to the hotel room. She sat the mug on the bedside table closest to her before slowly and carefully pulling herself onto the bed and next to the love of her life. She wrapped an arm around his waist and began placing kisses along his fringe and neck, though the longer she did this, the more her lips tingled.  
“Thane. Thane, wake up! My love, wake up.” She whispered as she very lightly stroked his arms and cheeks.  
Inhaling deeply Thane’s eyelids fluttered open, both sets opening and closing as they attempted to aid his sleepy being adjust to the light that was flooding in from the windows.  
“Good morning, Siha,” he muttered as he turned to face his love, “what has you so excited?”  
Shepard’s smile grew as she gently grabbed his hand and pointed out the window. “It's snowing!”  
His lips lifted into a smile of his own as he sat up and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly before planting kisses on her lips, “Ah, I see. Well then, lead the way, this is a sight I surely do not want to miss.”  
With a giddy squeal she slid back off the bed and grabbed Thane’s house coat. Though he was pulling on sweatpants and a black tank top, she was sure he would need all the extra warmth he could get.  
Once he was bundled up she led him onto the terrace, her surprisingly still-hot cocoa in hand. She walked backwards so that she would be able to see his face, and it was more than worth it.  
His eyes grew as they took in everything: the sidewalk below them was covered in snow, as were the roofs of the buildings all around them. He smiled and breathed in as deeply as he could before looking back at her. “Stormy… this is… remarkable. Thank you for sharing this with me.”  
“Well I couldn't imagine ringing in the New Year with anyone else.”  
The held each other tight as they walked back indoors, their bodies intertwining as they lay on the bed.  
“It's an old earth custom that we bring in the new year with fireworks, and we drink champagne and I figured now that you no longer have Kepral’s Syndrome, it might be nice to add snow to the mix.” She purred and lay her head on his chest as his fingers made their way through her dark brown, curly locks. “Earth is obviously still rebuilding after the Reaper attack, but everyone agreed that firework shows were just the kind of pick-me-ups we all needed.”  
Thane nodded lightly and sighed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the smells around him: the hot chocolate mug, though empty, still gave off an aroma; Stormy’s hair smelled of the jasmine-scented products that were keeping her kinky tresses in line; and her skin smelled faintly of citrus lotion that she said kept her mocha skin from turning ashy. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then one to her nose, before finally allowing their lips to meet. Her hands lazily wrapped around his neck as the toxins covering him slowly coated her tongue and created a fog in her brain.  
Pulling away, he chuckled as he looked down into her gazed over hazel-green eyes. “It's unfair what you do to me. My lungs are better and yet, looking at you still takes my breath away. I love you, Siha, with everything in me.”  
Shepard smirked and lightly kissed his lips once more before allowing her hand to cup and gently stroke his cheek. “I love you too, I always have and I always will.”  
They cuddled and kissed, reminiscing about the past as the clock approached midnight. As they remembered all the friends they had lost in the war, they shared bittersweet smiles. There was sorrow knowing those fallen could not share in the time of peace and unity that was upon them, but also vindication knowing that not a single death had been in vain. Finally, there was peace, and with it, the joy of companionship untouched by Reapers, Collectors, or Heretic Geth.


End file.
